


No Light, No Light

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doctors & Physicians, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hospitals, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Someone triggers the Winter Soldier while you're on a mission, and you have to distract him to live. When he comes back around, Bucky is worried he hurt you and his best friend. Inspired by No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine.





	No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a while ago and decided to write it down, hope you like it!
> 
> YN = Your Name  
> YLN = Your Last Name

Bright blue eyes.

One of the things you loved most about James Buchanan Barnes, your teammate that you were slowly falling in love with.

But that is not what you were seeing now.

It started out as a seemingly mundane mission. Get into the HYDRA base, retrieve intel, get out. Simple, right? Wrong!

“YN, have you gotten to the intel yet,” asked Steve through the comms system.

“Not yet, Cap. I’m still trying to crack the firewall.”

“Well, you better hurry,” Bucky interrupted, “I’m almost out of ammunition and it looks like these HYDRA goons will just keep coming.”

“Trying my best,” you huffed out.

While you were hacking the mainframe, Bucky managed to be separated from his best friend. Steve was able to fight off the agents nearest him and made his way to you. As you were putting away the thumb drive full of information, Steve found his way to the computer room.

“Glad you finally made it, Stevie. Ready to leave?” you asked the captain.

“We’ve gotta find Buck first, YN,” Steve snapped at you, “We can’t leave without him.”

“Let’s find him then. We’ll stick together, check the east wing first. Maybe Barnes just got… lost…” you trailed off as a dark presence made itself known. Steve noticed this and turned around from where he was standing facing you.

Standing before you was the Winter Soldier, an obvious difference from Bucky Barnes. The light in his beautiful eyes was gone, replaced by a darkness you had only seen once before. This is not Bucky, this is Winter.

Steve recovered before you did, and stammered out a single syllable. “Buck?”

The winter soldier only glared your way before attacking.

Winter lunged toward where you and Steve were standing, causing you to split up and take cover behind desks. The winter soldier stalked around the table you were hiding behind and landed a punch to your abdomen before you were able hit him in the collarbone, forcing him back enough for you to run to where Steve was. Steve pushed you behind him, trying to protect you from the soldier stalking toward you again.

While Steve was forced to fight his best friend once again, you were wracking your brain trying to figure out how to break Bucky out of his current state. You remembered that Natasha broke Clint of Loki’s control by using cognitive recalibration. Basically, she hit him really hard on the head.

You had a crazy plan and you didn’t know if it would work, but you had to try. You yelled at Steve telling him to get out of the way. He was hesitant, but he was pretty beaten up, even for a super soldier. He trusts you with his life, so he backed up and let you pass. As you walked by Cap, you quietly communicated to him that you would distract Bucky and that he needed to knock the soldier unconscious when he had the chance.

You strut up to Winter, who had been carefully observing you and start to simply talk. “Hey, Buck. You remember me? I’m your friend, YN. We’ve known each other for a few years.” You were met by stoic silence, so you continued on. “I uhm, I remember one time we had an undercover op and we had to pretend to be a couple to get out of a sticky situation, and you kissed me. I’ve gotta say, I wouldn’t mind doing that again, Buck.”

During your monologue, you slowly stalked forward, so now you were standing face to face with Bucky. He was standing there wearing a resting murder face, so you slowly leaned forward as to not startle him. You softly pushed your lips onto Bucky’s, lips you had dreamed about many times. You did not envision your first kiss with Bucky happening like this, though. The Winter Soldier seemed stunned, so you started moving your mouth against his in attempt to distract him. It seemed to work because he reciprocated the kiss.

Steve, sensing that this was the distraction you were talking about, stepped into action. He rushed toward Bucky and managed a swift punch to the temple. The winter soldier was out like a light.

~

When Bucky woke next, he registered the sounds of a machine beeping next to him. He opened his eyes and was disoriented by the white walls and too-bright lights of the medical ward at the Avengers compound. There was a movement to the left of him, and Bucky looked over to see YN. Then memories came rushing back, and Buck groaned when he realized he had been triggered by a HYDRA agent.

You leaned forward in your seat and put your hand on Bucky’s shoulder when you noticed his heart rate rise on the machine he was hooked up to.

“Hey Buck, it’s okay. You’re alright,” you assured him.

“No, it’s not okay. I went into Winter Soldier mode. I didn’t hurt you, right? Are you okay? You and Steve?” Bucky’s voice was rough from underuse. He was distressed so you tried calming him.

“Me and Steve are fine, Stevie just has a few scrapes and bruises. He’ll be in here in a few minutes, actually. He just went to grab something to eat and get cleaned up.” Bucky still seemed stressed out, so you moved your hand from his shoulder to close around his bionic fingers. “Really, James. We’re fine. It wasn’t your fault and you know it.”

“I’m so sorry, YN. I could have killed you, and I wouldn’t have known the difference. Please say you’ll forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Buck. I’m just glad you’re okay, Cap hit you pretty hard,” you asserted.

Bucky looks visibly calmer, so you reluctantly let go of his hand. Almost immediately, though, he grabs your hand, bringing a smile to your face. He grinned back at you, causing your cheeks to flush pink. You remembered how you kissed Winter and blushed harder. Bucky noticed your flustered appearance and looked at you questioningly. You decide to speak what’s on your mind.

“Buck, do you remember everything that happened when we were on the mission? From when Winter was triggered?”

Bucky looks at you, contemplating how to answer. After a few moments, he says, “I remember it all. I remember you kissing me.”

“Oh,” you sigh out. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed the boundaries like that, but I had to distract the soldier long enough to knock you unconscious.”

“I-I don’t mind, Doll.” Bucky stutters nervously.

You look towards him, surprised. You thought maybe he would be upset by this. “Really?”

He blushes and looks down. “Of course. I really like you, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I really like you too, Bucky,” you bite your lip.

“Do you think…” Bucky hesitated nervously. “Would you like to go for coffee or something when I get discharged? Like, together?”

You smiled and rubbed your thumb across the back of his hand affectionately. “Of course, Buck. I would love that.”

Bucky beamed. He had wanted to ask you out for so long, and now he had a date with you. You spent a few minutes with Bucky, conversing and simply enjoying each other’s company. Bucky’s doctor came in the room, though, and you left so she could examine him and read his vitals. When she came out of his room, she told you he was able to go back to his quarters and allowed you back in.

You walked over to his bed and sat down when he patted a spot next to him for you to sit. “So, I’ll be out of here in a few minutes, once Dr. Grey signs my discharge papers. What do you say about that coffee?”

“That sounds great, James. As long as you’re feeling alright,” you assert.

“I feel wonderful. You know what would make me feel even better though, Doll?”

You cocked your head to the side waiting for him to continue. He smiled cheekily and leaned toward you and stage-whispered. “A kiss.”

You rolled your eyes fondly and leaned even closer to him, connecting your lips for the second time that day. Bucky took initiative this time and placed his hands on your waist to hold you steady while you moved your hands up to play with the hairs that escaped his man bun.

Remembering that you were in a hospital room where a doctor could enter any second, you broke the kiss. Bucky chased after your lips, but you chuckled and leaned further away.

“So, how about that coffee?”


End file.
